Vengeance
by Frecklies333
Summary: It looks like the team is in for a pretty normal day, until they get called in for a dead body on a Naval Base at Norfolk. Everything goes normally until the drive back to the navy yard. This is my first Fanfiction, so please dont be too harsh. I do welcome constructive critizism though.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bullpen to see that Ziva and McGee had beat me to work. Again. I murmur my hello to Ziva and McGee and sit down at my desk. Just as I get started on my huge stack of paper work, Gibbs walks in.

"Gear up! We got a dead body on a Naval Base at Norfolk!" I quickly grab my gun, badge and backpack and run towards the elevator. I am forced to sit in the middle seat of the van. We make it there in record time, but that was probably because Ziva was driving. The body is located in a dark, small alley. The body is a female lieutenant. Ducky searches her, but finds no ID.

"Ziva, bag and tag; McGee, pictures; DiNozzo witness statements."

"On it boss!" we all reply simultaneously. I walk towards the only witness, another lieutenant who found the body.

"Hi. I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Hi," the lieutenant replies quietly. Seeing that she was not very confident, I decide to try a different approach.

"Could you please tell me what you were doing when you found the body?"

"I was walking past the alley, when I noticed a bad smell, so I decided to see what it was. I followed my nose, and I ended up finding her."

"Did you touch the body at all?"

"No. I saw her and immediately called base security."

"Do you know the deceased?"

"No. I have never seen her before in my life."

"Ok, that's all I need to know for now. Is there a phone number that I can contact you at if I have any more questions?" I scribble down her number then head back to the crime scene to see what else needs to be done. I walk in as Ducky is performing his initial examination.

"Time of death, doc?" Gibbs asks, or rather demands as I walk up.

"About four hours ago." Ducky replies. Gibbs acknowledges his response with a small grunt. "Well, let's get her back to NCIS. Mr. Palmer, can you bring me the gurney?"

"Yes Doctor," Jimmy replies. They load the body into the ME van and start back towards the Navy Yard.

"I am driving back, by the way," I say to Ziva and McGee as we load all of the evidence into the back of the truck. We all climb into the front, and I start the drive back. I decide to take the back roads home, since traffic right now would be a night mare. We are about halfway back when a man waves us down on the side of the road. I pull over, assuming he is having engine problems.

"Do you need help or something?" I ask. The man pulls out a gun, points it at my head and says,

"Why yes, I could use your assistance right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Before any of us had time to pull out our guns, they had us surrounded by six heavily armed men. "What do you want?" I ask.

"What makes you think we want something," replies the guy that had pointed his gun at my head just a few moments ago.

"Well probably because you don't just kidnap three federal agents for no reason." I reply.

"You are right. There is a very good reason for me kidnapping you."

"What?" I ask.

"Vengeance," the man replies.

_Beginning of Flashback:_

_ "So your team is here for what, then, to finish the job? To shut down my organization?" Saleem asks._

_ "Hey, can I get a glass of chardonnay or something?" I ask._

_ "Is your team here to finish the job?" Saleem shouts at me. I laugh slightly, then reply. "Not only are you wrong, but you are wrong at the top of your voice."_

_ "What does that mean? Where is the rest of your team?" he asks._

_ "I don't know. I don't care about your team, and I don't care about my team."_

_ "Okay. You are riding the desert, without backup, so what are you doing here?"_

_ "Well Saleem, there is only one force on earth that can short circuit a man's better instincts, put fire in his veins, make him dive headlong into danger with no regard for his own wellbeing."_

_ "What?" he asks. _

_ "Vengeance," I reply._

_End of Flashback:_

The men shove us into the back seat of a black Chevy Suburban, blind folded us, and then tied our hands behind our backs. We ride silently in the car for the next thirty minutes or so, and then I feel the car come to a stop.

"Put them inside," the man in charge says. His men quickly respond by dragging us out of the car and into some type of air-conditioned building. They sit us down in old wooden chairs and untie our hands, then retie them to the arms of the chairs. I hear a groan from beside me. And immediately I start to feel guilty. How could I let this happen? I'm supposed to protect them. Gibbs is going to be so mad when he realizes that were gone. Then they remove the blind folds. What I see shocks me.

**Sorry its kinda short. The flashback was kinda hard to write and I have been busy lately I will try to post more soon! BTW the flashback is from Season 7 Episode 1 "Truth and Consequences"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate them! Here is chapter three. Unfortunately, I do not own NCIS or any of their characters. Enjoy!**

Sitting across from me was Gibbs. He was unconscious, and he appeared to have a small gash on his forehead. I was about to call out to him when I realized the men were watching me. They were seeing how I would react. It is a very basic interrogation skill. I quickly sneak a glance at Ziva and McGee, then seeing that they are ok, I simply look straight ahead, into the eyes of our capturer. We stay that way for several minutes, until I decide to break the ice and try to start a conversation.

"So…..when you say you want vengeance, what does that mean?"

"It means you will not be leaving here alive, ever." He replies very briefly. I decide not to say anything else, for I know my team's life hangs in the balance. The man is still holding the gun in his hand. After several more minutes, my attitude takes control.

"So are we going to do anything, or are we just going to sit here? Because I'm getting kinda tired of sitting here." I say. Before I have time to say anything else stupid, he is pointing his gun at my forehead. "You will do as I say, unless you would like for me to put a bullet in her head!" The man says as he moves over and points his gun straight at Ziva's head. I stay silent, since the gun is now hovering inches away from Ziva's head.

He remains in this position for several more minutes, until he puts the gun in the holster at his waist and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. By now it is about three in the afternoon. I check the room for cameras, and seeing that there are none, I turn towards Ziva. "What are we going to do?" she whispers to me.

"This guy is obviously serious. We shouldn't mess around with him. If we just keep calm and behave, then we should have time to come up with an escape plan." I whisper back. Before I have time to say anything else, the man walks back into the room, this time carrying a suitcase. He sets it down on a table sitting by the door. He opens it up, and I get a quick glimpse of what is inside. It is a set of blades. There had to be dozens of blades in there, all different shapes and sizes. He selects out a small, curved blade, and walks over towards us. By now, Gibbs is just starting to wake up. He is about to say something, but when he sees the blade, he immediately freezes. "I see you have waken up, Agent Gibbs. That is good, I wouldn't want you to miss the show." The man says. He cuts off Ziva's restraints, then pulls her to her feet. I want to call out to her so badly, but I know it won't do her any good. Ziva tries to escape from him, but he holds her very tightly. What happens next causes me to cringe with a mix of disgust, and pain.

**I hope you guys liked it! If you have any suggestions for what should happen next please review and help me come up with what is going to happen to the team! I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow, but if not, it will be up by Tuesday! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to get up I have exams this week and I have been really busy. Hope you like it! I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, blah blah blah. Here ya go!

The man throws Ziva on the ground with a loud thud. Then he begins to kick her continuously. I sit there, frozen in fear, as I count the number of times he kicks her. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. On the tenth kick, the loud crack of a bone breaking echoes throughout the room. Seeming satisfied, the man stops kicking her, and walks towards me.

"Look at me." The man says. I try to look at him but I can't seem to tear my eyes from Ziva, lying on the ground, gasping for air, gripping her side.

"I said to look at me!" He yells again. I still can't pry my eyes from Ziva. Then the man grabs my hair and pulls my head to face towards him. He holds the small dagger like knife up to my throat, and stares right into my eyes. Some people say the eyes are the gateway to the soul. I believe this statement is only true to some people. However, it is very true to this man. As I look into his eyes, his icy blue eyes, I see many things. I see anger. I see anguish. I see heartlessness. But most of all, I see hate. Hate towards me. Hate towards my team. And hate towards NCIS. So I stared at him. And he stares right back at me.

"I suggest that you listen to me, for Agent David's life depends on it."

Ziva is still laying on the ground. I try to sneak a glance at her, but the man keeps my head locked in place.

"Ok, so what now?" I ask.

"We wait." The man replies. He lets go of my head but still holds the dagger to my throat. Several minutes have passed since either of us said anything, and I accidentally let my smart-ass attitude get a hold of me.

"So, when you say we are going to wait, how long will that be?" He immediately slams his fist into the side of my head. I try to stay conscious, but eventually I slowly drift into the dark quietness of unconsciousness.

Sorry it's so short ill try to post a new chapter soon! Please review to help me make this story better!

-F333


End file.
